


Just a Little Gardening

by Edens_Snake



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, Reading, Yelling at Plants, elm tree, garden, hard cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/Edens_Snake
Summary: Just a lazy day at the Dowling estate with Warlock, Nanny Ashteroth and Brother Francis.





	Just a Little Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little fluff I wanted to try writing. Nanny Ashteroth just seems like someone disciplined but a softie too.

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Dowling estate, Warlock and his nanny occupying the space under an elm tree, Warlock reading from an occult book Nanny had given him. Brother Francis was a little ways away, feeding the ducks that had come to visit the pond on the estate. The two under the tree could hear him cooing and calling the ducks, quacks almost seeming like responses. Nanny Ashtoreth let her gaze wander over to the gardener, her glasses glinting slightly.   
“Nanny, why do you watch the gardener so much?”  
She turned to the boy, surprised and slightly charmed by his observation skills.   
“Brother Francis has been teaching you some questionable things lately, so I wanted to keep an eye on him.”  
“But he taught me how to care for plants!” The young child exclaimed, beaming. Nanny Ashtoreth gave an amused smile.   
“Oh really, now? And just how did he teach you to take care of them?”   
“You visit every day and water them, making sure to check for anything out of the ordinary and always make sure to compliment its looks!”   
“A very interesting idea, to be sure, but in my experience, the best way is to yell at them. You want to threaten them into being perfect.”  
“But you’re a nanny. How would you know?”  
“Gardening is my hobby, dear. I’ve been very fond of it.”  
“So I need to be absolutely ruthless to them? Make them fear me?”   
“Exactly,” the Nanny replied, smiling at the young man, him doing the same.   
“Can I go tend to my little garden right now, Nanny?”  
“Yes, Warlock. I’ll get Brother Francis to fill your watering can.”  
The boy nodded and ran to his garden, eagerly beginning to yell at them. Nanny Ashtoreth picked up the abandoned book as Brother Francis was drawn by the mention of his name.   
“You really think yelling at plants will make them grow better?”  
“It’s proven a wise strategy for me, gardener. Could you get Master Warlock his watering can and fill it, please?”   
The gardener was about to object the idea further when she gave him a glare, the sun glinting menacingly off of her glasses. He quickly went to get the can while Nanny joined Warlock in his garden. It had many interesting plants, many having been helpfully provided by Nanny Ashtoreth. There was water hemlock, deadly nightshade, castor beans, rosary peas (which Nanny made a point of staying as far away as she subtly could), ollivander, and many other herbs and things used in occult rituals. There were two out of place plants in the group, both given to Warlock by Brother Francis to take care of as he couldn’t. They were a pot of white lilies and a bleeding hearts bush that were situated in the corner of his small garden. Brother Francis soon toddled over with the watering can, Warlock pausing in his screaming long enough to take it from him.   
“There you are, Master Warlock. Fresh water for your plants.”  
He began his yelling again as he watered them, Brother Francis making his way over to the nanny.   
“I shall take my leave now, ma'am. I’ve been allowed to pick myself some of the ripe apples. Should make a lovely snack for you and Master Warlock.”   
“Don’t forget you promised to brew me that special drink of yours.”   
“I’m not that absent-minded, ma'am. But I assure you, I won't forget. I’ll even let you know when it's ready.”   
“I can’t wait for the apples!” Warlock called after him. Brother Francis smiled and toddled off to the tree, Warlock turning to Nanny Ashtoreth.   
“What special drink is he making you, nanny?”   
She thought for a second before replying.   
“It’s an alcoholic drink, dear. You aren’t ready for it yet.”  
“Will I be ready for it tomorrow, nanny?”  
“We’ll see,” she replied, softly chuckling. The two retired after Warlock finished in his garden, Warlock reclining and reading the book once again, Nanny sitting primly in the chair nearby. An umbrella sat in the table next to Nanny Ashtoreth, keeping her in the shade as she patiently watched Brother Francis waddle his way over, a basket full of apples in his hands. She had brought out lemonade earlier, three glasses sitting on the table. When Brother Francis arrived, he held out an apple to the nanny.   
“Can I tempt you with an apple, ma'am?”   
The two shared a knowing look before she took the apple with a soft chuckle, Warlock eagerly grabbing his when it was offered to him. He gratefully drank the lemonade that had been left for him, briefly taking a seat on one of the stone ledges for the plants. When the sun began to go down, the two parties parted ways, Brother Francis taking the apples with him. 

A few nights later, after Warlock was asleep, the nanny and the gardener met in the gardener’s hut, sharing hard cider and soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so nervous about sharing my artistic works recently and I'm not sure why. But I think its because I don't want to do injustice to the characters I hold so dear to myself. So, be kind. Please. <3


End file.
